Weekend Of Passon
by simpleplan4eva
Summary: ron & harry &Lucius & draco & Snape & Lupin & the twins spend the weekend fixing up dracos grandmas house & they have alot of fun and sexxy time WILL LUPIN AND DRACO ADMITT THEIR FEELINGS TOO EACHOTHER! lots of lemons! NO FLAMS! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

-1

MY FIRST WRITEN STORY iM REAL EXSITED!!! ITS GUNNA BE AWESOME i HAVE LETS OF IDEAS 4 IT! i HOPE YA'LL LIKE iT AND IT BECAMES POPULAR BECAUZE iM PUTTIN LOTS OF WORK INTO IT OH AND i HOPE YOU CAN BECOMEFRENDS WITh MY MUSES EVEN THOUGH THEY FIGHT ALOT HEEHEE~! :D

remind me why im doing this Pup" Fred said. He arched a, eyebrow at the dirt.

"Out of the goodness your heart". George rolled his eyes. Beacause I made you now get going. A glob of dirt hit Fred on the cheek. "I would nut hurt you to do some real work now, and thin". With a grime ace, the red head wiped the off his face "REAL WORK !!? Flanging dirt clods is but ruining a joke shop is not?" "Tats office stuff. im talking bout gettin down n dirty" (EVIL ME "my imaginenation is naughty now! :D:D:D GOOD ME "BADD MUSEEEE GO BACK!!! *HITS BAD ME* xO) georges dig a hol in the soft soil

Fred was like "like a monkey filingin it's own shit?"a smirk came over the Freds face as he looked at Gorge. "THATS GROSS !!" George said. Shoveleing off a nother shovelful of Earth, George tried to get back too work. "i think your doing that" the red head whipped mud off his foce. "but I thought mutts ate tier SHIT not flick it". Fred says. "awwwwwwwe get that dirty mouth over hear". George was getting a erection getting rid off the shovel from his hand, the red head remove the one from his sexy lovers shoving there

bodys togather in a really hot and sexy kiss & there tonges were in each others mouths dancing (GOOD ME 'Sooo SEXY! I could watch the twins makeout ALLLLLL DAY! *drools* Squeee! BAD ME:"ME TO"!)

Everyone was split in groups because they where couples- Fred & George Ron &Harry Lucus & Snapewhich left Draco & Lupin .

"Lookits I found a nother worm!" Lucus yelled really loud. (GOOD ME "I cunt BELEVE u EAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT THESE TO, YAMYAM! (yamyam is nickname good me calls bad me) BAD ME YOUR Missing Out they taste really gooooood! :3") Lucus dangled a, worm in Snaps face wiyh a smile. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww Luc THATS icky! We dont do gross shit like tat in england" Snape whinned alot. "What dont Like bugs? Lucus said "THAT'S NOT a BUG what are you goanna to do with it now" Snape said... Snape woold get a fun answer from Lucus cos he was dumb.

"with a magnefrying glass Im gong to fry and eat it" Lucus said. Thats what you do too ants" Snap said. thats what he THOGHT. "You re spoilin my fun!!!!" (BAD ME LOLLOLLOLLOLLOL serves him rite 4 bein a meany, J "I was gonna get the hose this plant look dry. Ill go get the hose Harry run to the side of the house where the hose is with his limitless amounts ofenergy to get the hose. Ron had no idea how he dose it". Okay koy". Ron said, after a few minutes of waitting ron became impotent. "HARRY?

Whats takeing u so long?!"Rons screming where cut short bye a shower of really freexing water. giggles came from behind hims so her didn't eaven need to eaven ask who it was becase he could tell it was harry"what ever are you talkingabout Ronny? IM here!!!!" His façade of innosince was destroyed by of the Giggles that he had "you look a bit…........wet" harry said. "really ? I hadnt noticed the waterfall onmy forehand." Ron was kinda pissy. (BAD ME "OMG hes soooooooo CUTE CUZ HES WET KYAAAAAAAAAAA NYAAAAA! *blushblush!"*)

WILL U GEST DIG THE DAM HOLE MALFOY?!! STOP BEIN SUCHA BITCH FUCK.." Lupin creamed at the the blond_haired boy who was sit on a rusty lawnchair tanning. All he did was creak a eye, revealring deep and intransing pools of molten sapphire beneath. "Hmm?" draco said."YOU HAERD BOY OF MALFOY DIG THE FUCKING JESUSCHRIST!CHRIST HoLE!!!" Lupin yelled with anger. Lupin was tall draco noticed and big to."i don't dig i leav that to the people whod lower them selves to the status of DIRT. He wanted see what woold happen than…….. Maybe Dracowas REALLY emo and depresed so he thought dying woold put him out of his miserie. what ever it worked. A flash of light and Draco was not on his chair; Draco was geting hit bye Lupin who was super buf and strong with big peks. owwwwwwwwwww. They, crossed the yard half ways fighting thean suddenley the ground beneath them DISAPEARS!!

IM SORRY I LEFT ON A CLIFHANGER BUT YOURE GUNNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPPIE SOON!! #

If You Like Please Fan And send To FRIENDS! :D :D :D ILL GIVE COOKIES TO YOU 3

NO FLAMES PLZPLZPLZ! ;__________________:


	2. Chapter 2

I GOT TO POST A NOTHER CHAPPIE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOIED UR SUPERBOWL!!!

"you taste sexay today". Gorge said. George was giving a hikey to freds neck."Ill take that as a complement said Fred. The red head started to make out hotely with the red head. Fred & gerge where disterbed by really loud screming. "Whats goin' on?!??" George screamed at the top of hislungs. The disrupsion had caught the George attention "sounds like a cat fucking" Freds opinon was alway intreesting. "That screaming Sounds like Lupin to mee." George with all the times the red head & Lupin had fighted, Georgf was a expert at all of lupins the makes. Lupin & Draco in a fight? That does not seem fare." Fred said with suprisedley "yeah, nether is our relatonship 

but you dont see me complaing, do ya"? 

//~T__^~//

"Did you hear some thing, Cus?" Snape was very woried. Snape couldve sworn he had herd some one screem. "No". Lucius replied to Snape., a little to quickley. "but I am sure that I heard some one screem said Snap with a crie" This was up seting to the fragille Potons Teacher. Lucus was swering ina corner. "No you didn't". Said Luicus angryly the darks face hardend. "what is going on? You are acting stranje." Snape looked depley in to Luciuss sapire eyies.

"STOP LOOKEING AT ME LIKE THAT". Lucus yelled now very angryly. "No Not until you tell me what you did." Snape yelled back at lucus becase he culd be just as bitchky."I didnt curse any one!!!! Lucus was cryeing. Lucius wasnt very bright."God Cius your stupid"

//~T˳6~//

It was really good thing Draco was so lite becase Lupin had to carrie Draco & he was not sure if Draco was still not concus or what. What ever draco was he wasnt doing muchexcept being a paper weght. The walk from the botom of thehill took forever centuries. once Lupin got to the top he fell over and breather heavely. Lupin was fine ecept for a few cuts and scrapes. Lupin fellt a rush of emosions for Draco who was bleding like a waterfal becase he felled. Was it…LOVE? No it could not be lupin could not be inlove with Draco!.

im realy sorry i didnt like ronXharry sene i wrote so i deleted it BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE REALY AWESOME & YOURE LIKE IT!!!! :D

PLESE R7R SO I KOW U LIKE IT BUT NO FLAMES BECASE THEYRE REALY RUDE BECASE IF I WRITED IT & I LIKE TI THAN SOME ONE ELSE WILL TO OBVEUSLEY.

THANK YOU FOR READING PLESE REVEIW FOR SUGAR!!! :3 YOU PICK YOUR FAV KIND!


End file.
